Field of the Invention
Relates to a display device holder apparatus for a sun visor capable of holding a display device such as a personal mobile phone using a sun visor provided in a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Generally, sun visors provided in a vehicle, which may be used to block sunlight introduced into the interior of the vehicle through a front window glass or a door window, may be generally rotatably mounted at portions connected to the front window glass on a roof panel in front of a driver's seat and a passenger's seat, respectively.
The sun visors serve to block the sunlight and have mirrors additionally mounted therein in order to improve convenience of passengers.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the development of an information technology (IT), most of the vehicle passengers have possessed a personal mobile phone, and in the case of a privately-owned vehicle, a vehicle owner separately purchases a holder for holding the mobile phone and mounts the holder in the vehicle or receives and uses the mobile phone in a reception space (for example, a cup holder, or the like) provided in the vehicle in the case in which the holder may be not present.
Therefore, when a display device such as the personal mobile phone may be held by using the sun visors provided at the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, a disadvantage of separately purchasing the holder and mounting the holder in the vehicle may be solved, and convenience of the passenger may be improved, thereby making it possible to significantly assist in improving marketability of the vehicle.
The information included in this Background of the Invention section may be only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.